Jonathan Hadary
Jonathan Hadary is an American actor. Biography Born in Chicago, Illinois, he soon became a stage performer in New York, appearing in Gemini and Coming Attractions as well as a number of stage musicals. He won an Obie Award for his role in the play As Is and also had a role in the critically acclaimed Angels in America. Hadary also made a number of film and television appearances, including A Time to Kill and Intolerable Cruelty, Miami Vice, Veep and Sex and the City. Singing Hadary made his first musical appearance playing Schroeder in You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown and would go on to originate such roles as Norman Mushari in God Bless You, Mr. Rosewater, Charles Guiteau in Assassins, Epstein in The Great Ostrovsky and Jim Haller in All Shook Up. Hadary also appeared in such shows as 1776, Guys and Dolls and Allegro as well as providing the singing voice of Speed in The Swan Princess. Film The Swan Princess (1994) *No Fear (contains solo lines) Stage You're a Good Man Charlie Brown (1967) *Schroeder (duet) *Book Report (contains solo lines) *Glee Club Rehearsal *Happiness El Coca-Cola Grande (1973) God Bless You, Mr. Rosewater (1979)(originated the role) *Mushari's Waltz (solo) *Rhode Island Tango (contains solo lines) Tomfoolery (1981) 1776 (1987) *Sit Down, John (contains solo lines) *Piddle, Twiddle (solo) *Till Then (duet) *The Lees of Old Virginia (contains solo lines) *But, Mr. Adams (contains solo lines) *Yours, Yours, Yours (duet) *He Plays the Violin (contains solo lines) *The Egg (contains solo lines) *Is Anybody There? (duet) *Finale (contains solo lines) Gypsy (1989) *Small World (duet) *Mr Goldstone, I Loved you (contains solo lines) *You'll Never Get Away From Me (duet) *Together, Wherever We Go (contains solo lines) Assassins (1990) *Everybody's Got The Right *The Gun Song (contains solo lines) *The Ballad of Guiteau (duet) *Another National Anthem (contains solo lines) *November 22, 1963 *Everybody's Got The Right (Reprise) Weird Romance (1992) Isham *That's Where We Come In (contains solo lines) *Pop! Flash! (contains solo lines) *Amazing Penetration (contains solo lines) Kevin *Opening Sequence (contains solo lines) *You Remember (contains solo lines) *Another Woman (duet) *Pressing Onward, Moving Forward *Someone Else is Waiting (duet) Guys and Dolls (1993) *The Oldest Established (contains solo lines) *Sue Me (duet) *Sit Down, You're Rocking the Boat *Finale Allegro (1994) *It May Be a Good Idea for Joe (solo) *Ya-ta-ta (contains solo lines) *Allegro (contains solo lines) The Great Ostrovsky (2004)(originated the role) *Pincus and Epstein (duet) All Shook Up (2004)(originated the role) *Heartbreak Hotel *Don't Be Cruel (duet) *I Can't Help Falling in Love *All Shook Up *The Power of My Love (contains solo lines) *Burning Love Hello, Dolly! (2004) *It Takes a Woman (contains solo lines) *Penny in My Pocket (solo)(later cut) *Motherhood March *Finale (contains solo lines) Spamalot (2006) *King Arthur's Song (duet) *Come With Me (contains solo lines) *All For One *Knights of the Round Table *Find Your Grail (contains solo lines) *Always Look on the Bright Side of Life (contains solo lines) *I'm All Alone (contains solo lines) *Twice In Every Show (duet) *Act II Finale (contains solo lines) *Bows Show Boat (2008) *Cap'n Andy's Ballyhoo (contains solo lines) *Act I Finale (Wedding Scene)(contains solo lines) *Why Do I Love You? (contains solo lines) Fiddler on the Roof (2014) *Tradition *Sabbath Prayer *If I Were a Rich Man (solo) *To Life (contains solo lines) *Tevye's Monologue (solo) *Tevye's Dream (contains solo lines) *Sunrise, Sunset (contains solo lines) *Tevye's Rebuttal (solo) *Chavaleh (solo) *Anatevka Gallery hadaryherbie.jpg|'Herbie Sommers' in Gypsy. hadaryguiteau.jpg|'Charles Guiteau' in Assassins. hadaryspeed.jpg|'Speed' in The Swan Princess. hadarycharlie.jpg|'Charlie Townsend' in Allegro. hadaryvandergelder.jpg|'Horace Vandergelder' in Hello, Dolly! hadaryarthur.jpg|'King Arthur' in Spamalot. hadarytevye.jpg|'Tevye' in Fiddler on the Roof. Hadary, Jonathan